


Hunk's Not So Cool Reality Trip

by MissIF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate reality travel, Gen, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIF/pseuds/MissIF
Summary: Hunk is thrown into an alternate reality where things are not great. In fact, things are down right awful and terrible and he really just wants to go home. The only problem is that Hunk, being the good person he unfortunately is, can't just leave his poor alternate reality friend behind like this.Dark reality divergenceHunk-centric





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I do not know if I will continue this short story or not (that depends on your feedback), but Hunk more or less ends up in an alternate reality after going through a wormhole, and comes across some very unfortunate truths in this reality.
> 
> This is a Hunk and Shiro centric fic because there are, frankly, not enough fics about Hunk and Shiro's interactions and I love both of these muscled boys so much.

This couldn’t be happening. Two hours ago he was in space fighting a small armada of Galra fighters, then he got thrown off course into a wormhole and somehow ended up in the exact same place, only alone and with a massive Galra cruiser in front of him. Needless to say his fight hadn’t lasted long.

The cuffs chafed his wrists and his jaw hurt from being sucker-punched by a Galra. At least he still had his armor on. The only piece he was missing was his helmet, which the Galra captain had confiscated before disappearing to the bridge while Hunk was thrown in a cell. He had cursed and done his best to summon his bayard to try and shoot the cuffs off, but he wasn’t as flexible as he had hoped and only ended up in a caterpillar pose. He tried just breaking the cuffs, but alas, they held him tight to await his demise.

The Galra was probably contacting Zarkon this second, bragging that he’s successfully captured the Yellow Paladin and how it would be an honor to deliver him to the emperor, and all that crap. Hunk was fully aware of how dire his situation was without the thought of his most hated enemies gloating over the idea of his imprisonment. He hadn’t been able to contact the other paladins or the castle, he had no idea where the wormhole had spat him out, and Yellow was locked in the basement of the cruiser too far out of his reach for his liking.

Hunk was a dead man.

The door to his cell opened and his Galra captor stood in the doorframe with a grin on his face.

“It’s quite the honor to see what a paladin of Voltron looks like. It has been a while since I last saw a race as ugly as yours.”

Yeah like the Galra didn’t know what a human looked like. Hunk sneered, “This coming from the guy with an overbite big enough to take up half his face.”

The Galra sneered back at him, “What your tongue, _bulgrae_. You should be grateful that I haven’t flayed your back yet. Although I may change my mind if you are willing to provide the information on the rebellions whereabouts.”

Hunk kept his mouth shut and his eyes set on the Galra in a glare. Like Hell he was going to tell this jerk anything.

Apparently he didn’t appreciate not being talked back to, and his foot shot out to kick Hunk in the gut. Hunk grunted and coughed as the air left his lungs.

“You can only stay quiet for so long, paladin, and the longer you stay quiet the more pain you’ll suffer.” Another kick to Hunk’s chest. The Galra’s sneer morphed into a demented smirk, “I wonder just how much pain you can withstand before you talk.”

The Galra’s leg swung back before flying forward to Hunk’s chest. Hunk cried out in pain and swore he heard a _crack_ as he gasped for air and doubled over. “It seems as though your reputation precedes you. I expected more resilience from a Paladin.”

Hunk gasped again, tasting copper in his mouth, as the boot connected with his ribs, just as hard as the last kick.

“I heard tell that the Yellow Paladin is one of the legs of Voltron.” The Galra’s boot rested on Hunk’s leg. “I wonder just how fragile the leg of the Leg of Voltron is.”

Hunk wanted to tell him to stop, maybe convince him somehow to not do anything, but he could barely voice a plea before the boot raised high and the Galra shot him a cruel smile before dropping his boot on Hunk’s-

“What are you doing?”

The Galra pulled his foot back at the last tick, inches from Hunk’s leg, swinging it with him as he spun around to face the cell door. Hunk heaved a sigh of relief, very glad his leg hadn’t been broken even if it was because someone worse had interrupted the captain.

“I was interrogating the Paladin of Voltron,” the captain said. “Breaking his leg would ensure he can’t escape before I bring him to Lord Zarkon.”

“Paladin?”

The second voice, which sounded strangely familiar, sounded confused. The Galra captain moved aside so the newcomer could peer around him at Hunk, and Hunk stared back, dumbfounded.

It was Shiro.

Shiro, who Hunk has last seen attacking a ship and crying out his name, stood in the doorway of the cell. Shiro, who looked way to different for any of this to be real.

Shiro was wearing a Galra uniform. Not the Black Paladin uniform or the regular vest and tight pants Hunk was used to. Shiro, who hated the Galra almost as much as Allura and Coran, was wearing a commander’s uniform and his arm- Hunk held back a gasp. His Galra arm was still there, but that wasn’t the arm that caught Hunk’s attention. Shiro’s left arm, his _human_ arm, was gone. A Galra prosthetic in its place. This one was different from Shiro’s right arm. For starters it didn’t begin at Shiro’s bicep, but at his shoulder, metal plating holding the arm fastly to the rest of his torso. Lines of glowing purple energy crossing up and down the black and grey metal arm, sending a shiver up Hunk’s spine.

The way Shiro was looking at him didn’t help. His eyes looked at Hunk in surprise. Not at seeing Hunk, ya know, handcuffed and beaten and being held prisoner, but seeing that there was in fact a Paladin of Voltron in the cell. There was no recognition, no look of dismay at seeing his friend held captive. Did Shiro lose more of his memories? He knew who Hunk was, right? He had to. They’d been friends for months now and Hunk didn’t recall Shiro getting hit on the head the whole time he knew him. So why did he look so nonchalant!?

“You have a Paladin of Voltron detained on your ship and you failed to confiscate his bayard?”

What? Why did Shiro bring that up? Why was he telling the Galra about Hunk’s bayard? Why was he wearing Galra armor!? When had he gotten recaptured!? What was happening!?

“Shiro, what are you-?”

Shiro ignored him and shoved past the Galra to inspect Hunk closely. This close Hunk could see the details of his face. Surprisingly, and not in the good “maybe this is a mind control situation” way, Shiro’s eyes were still the dark stormy grey Hunk remembered them always being. If a tad darker from circles under them and the hints of bloodshot in his sclera. Shiro’s gaze cross over his chest and trailed up his torso before stopping at his face.

Shiro’s right hand touched the bottom of Hunk’s lips, coming away coated in red.  He glared at the blood before standing up and facing the Galra, “So, not only were you planning on crippling the paladin, but you also caused internal damage.”

The Galra weirdly nervous for a member of the species (excluding the Blade members obviously) Hunk only knows to be cruel and evil. He gulped and took a breath to speak, only to gasp as Shiro’s fist buried itself in his gut.

He’d been way too fast. One tick he was crouching in front of Hunk and the next he was sucker punching the Galra in the gut hard enough for Hunk to hear a _crack_.

“The paladin,” Shiro spoke all too calmly, “is Lord Zarkon’s property. You don’t have the right to decide whether to break him or not. Your only job is to deliver the paladin to Lord Zarkon, _unharmed_ , and ensure the delivery of the Yellow Lion.” Hunk almost didn’t hear him, Shiro’s voice had dropped so low, “You deny the emperor either of them, and you lose your head.”

Shiro pulled his fist back from the captain’s torso and spoke to the nearest sentry, “Bring the paladin to the interrogation chamber.” Grey eyes turned on Hunk, “I’ll see to him shortly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is taken to the Galra interrogation chamber to await whatever fresh and confusing hell Shiro and the Galra have in store for him. He is not looking forward to it.

The interrogation chamber was surprisingly clean. Which would worry Hunk if he wasn’t already out of his mind with worry for his friend and personal safety. Shiro didn’t know who he was, he was stranded alone on a Galra ship, he was pretty sure he had broken ribs, and in a matter of hours they were going to be at the Galra High Command and he was going to be handed over to Zarkon and probably killed and his body left alone in cell to rot forever while his friends searched for him and weren’t able to form Voltron and the universe would fall back into Zarkon’s hands all because Hunk got pushed through a wormhole and ended up in crazy town.

Hunk had been bound to the wall, his hand and ankles shackled and restrained. Once he had been secured the sentries had stationed themselves at his sides. All that was left now was to wait for Shiro and his inevitable demise.

The automatic door opened and in walked the man himself. Shiro’s face was expressionless as he stood in front of Hunk and told the sentries to leave them. Hunk didn’t expect much from him at this point. If Shiro really had joined the Galra then what was he going to do to him? He wouldn’t… _interrogate_ him, would he? Shiro had stopped the Galra from hurting Hunk and he’d made it pretty clear he didn’t want Hunk hurt in any way (at least until he handed him over to Zarkon [which was both heartbreaking and terrifying]). Maybe he was just going to ask some questions? Like why Hunk was alone in space or if the Lions liked to be pet since they were cats?

“Damnit!”

Or maybe he was going to curse and punch a dent into the wall.

“What the hell were you thinking Hunk!?”

He… What??? “You know who I am?”

“Of course I know who you are,” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Why did you leave Olkarion? Do the others know you’re gone?”

Olkarion? “I wasn’t on Olkarion. Shiro we were in the Klimnex sector fighting Galra fighters. I got hit and was thrown into a wormhole. Why the hell are you wearing Galra armor? What is going on here!?”

Confusion crossed Shiro’s face, his eyebrows coming together as he sent a glare at the floor.

“Wormhole…” Hunk heard him whisper. Shiro’s eyes widened in a look of shock before his fingers rubbed his eyes and he let out a groan, “Gonna kill that freaking worm. It’s a long shot, but I’m guessing you’re not from this reality. You’re not the Hunk I’m familiar with.”

“Are you saying Slav was right about alternate realities?” Well... that _would_ explain a lot. Kind of. If Hunk had ended up in another reality then that explained why his friends weren’t with him and why this realities Shiro thought he was on Olkarion… Oh great! Hunk wasn’t even in his own reality anymore!

“You’re definitely not the Hunk I know, that’s for sure, but you’re still Hunk and you’re still the Yellow Paladin. Your Lion in the hanger proves that. What matters right now is that you need to get off this ship as soon as possible.”

Heck yeah he did. “Can you let me out of these?” Hunk shook the shackles on his wrists. “You’re like, this realities undercover, secretly good Galra agent, right? Like Ulaz? Are you part of this realities Blade?”

Shiro shot him a look of confusion. “I don’t know what the Blade is and I don’t know whoever Ulaz is. But I can get you out of the-” Shiro stopped and his hand flew to his ear. Hunk hadn’t noticed before, but it almost looked like he had a wireless earbud in his ear. “Yes, sir.” Shiro said. His hand fell from the device. “Shit. I can get you out, Hunk, but not until later. Right now I - we - have a bigger problem. Sendak is on his way.”

“What, like, _Sendak_ Sendak?” Like the guy Hunk’s Shiro booted out into space? He was alive? Why the heck was Sendak, this realities not the one Hunk knew of, on his way? “Is he on this ship? Why the heck is he here? What’s he going to do!?”

“We were being escorted to Palaflo when you showed up, and Lions of Voltron take precedence over everything. He won’t kill you, but you need to keep this conversation a secret. No one can know we know each other and we need to keep it that way.”

With that said, Shiro went to stand beside the chamber door and adopted a stoic, very soldier-like stance. The familiarity in his eyes vanished just as the door opened, and in walked Sendak.

He looked just like Hunk remembered, big and mean-looking, purple furred, big ears, a mechanical eye. Hunk hadn’t seen the exaggerated prosthetic actually on Sendak when he was held in the memory pod, but it was just as big and scary and threatening as Pidge described it.

(To be honest the rest of him was just as scary.)

“So, what Irok reported is true. You’re part of the same backwater species as Champion. How does it feel, Paladin, to see one of your own kind turned against you?”

It would freaking suck if it was true, Hunk thought. Jokes on the Galra though. Hunk stayed quiet much to Sendak’s disappointment (was it a tactical thing to piss a prisoner off?), and he turned back to Shiro. “See to it that Irok is well rewarded for his capture. Inform him that the paladin is now under my command.”

Hunk really, _really_ did not want to be left alone with Sendak. Pidge told him what Sendak had done to Shiro when he invaded the Castle, Hunk was fully aware of what his prosthesis could do and he did _not_ want that thing anywhere near him. Thankfully, Shiro hadn’t actually moved yet and was glaring at the Galra. Sendak glared right back. “I’m fully aware of Irok’s mistakes. I don’t plan on following his example.”

Shiro’s glare stayed on Sendak for a single tick, his eyes flashing to Hunk, then left the chamber.

“You best count yourself lucky, Paladin,” Sendak said to him. “Had the Witch not ordered her pet on this mission I would have had full authority to properly interrogate you.” Hunk heard something crackle before pain exploded in his side. It burned and shot through his chest before vanishing and leaving Hunk aching. Sendak had a demented smile on his face. “But what the Emperor does not know won’t hurt him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but at least I posted something. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments. asiramx I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm so glad someone else thought of an au like this (note: mine might get a wee dark). Not sure when the next update will be but it will be longer than this. I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger.
> 
> Sendak and Hunk never actually interacted and seeing as how I have many plans for Sendak (I'm so happy he's back in the show) he and Hunk will get to have more interactions.
> 
> And in case any of you are wondering about Shiro, don't worry. Everything will be made more or less clear very soon. Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Shiro always seems to end up with the short end of the stick in dark fics. And I feel terrible for hurting Hunk but hey. This is a dark fic and there are warning tags. Send me your hate I dare ya.
> 
> Or send me some lovely comments and I might continue this AU!


End file.
